


Re-gifted

by MonsterHeart



Series: Sammy and Bendy [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, mlm, weird but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterHeart/pseuds/MonsterHeart
Summary: Continuation of "Gifts" In which Sammy has to figure out what to do with all these unwanted hearts. Also Sammy has a little bit of an existential crises, but it's fine.
Relationships: Bendy/Sammy Lawrence
Series: Sammy and Bendy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760755
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Sammy sighed doing his best to shove as many inkhearts into the box as possible. While Sammy appreciated receiving the gifts, he did explain to Bendy that these where- less than useful although a kind gesture. Sammy would usually ask for the Demon's help when it came to moving so many things- After all Bendy was much stronger than anyone in the lost one village. Sammy felt asking the Demon to move the ink hearts so he could get rid of them would be like putting salt in a wound. 

Putting Ink thinner in a wound would be maybe the better comparison. For Bendy’s sake.

Sammy shook his head at his own stupid joke before carefully picking up the box and bringing it to the boat. He plopped it down on the vessel causing it to shake slightly. He then looked up at the lost one fishing in the lake. They where always fishing, but to Sammy's knowledge had never caught more than garbage. Still the fisher had hope so Sammy supposes that is something good at least. He climbed into the rickety boat himself and started the engine. 

Now the question is what to do with these, He could bring them to Alice she had a thing for experimenting on people and it may get her to back off for awhile, but that is in exact opposition of Bendy. He could simply sail out a little bit and dump them into the ink lake, but that seemed like a waist. He sighed turning off the boat and sitting down on the ledge of it for a moment. What do you do with a few dozen ink hearts? How did he even collect these?  
  
Sammy had seen many a ink creature die and they all simply fell apart their ink sinking into the ground. None ever left behind a heart. Sammy put his hand to his own chest before speaking aloud. " **Do I even have a heart?** " He could swear he's felt himself get flustered and his heart beat quickly during those moments, but now in the calm he couldn’t feel a heartbeat at all. A contradiction Sammy noted although he supposed they where all contradictions. Dead? Alive? What did it matter they are all made of ink doomed to repeat on cycle. Sammy chuckled slightly the only thing here that made him feel like the cycle was gone was his new relations with Bendy. 

He was weird, but he was sweet and had no issues listening to what Sammy had to say. Sure he can be a bit intimidating- not that Sammy thought that was a bad thing(Sammy would lie if he said that wasn’t attractive to him), but he was gentle as a Demon God can be. Bendy was the one good thing about being made into this thing to the point where Sammy had started to doubt his desire to be human again. 

If he was human how could he be with Bendy? So why would it be worth becoming human again? Sammy tried thinking back to his human life before, but found his mind struggling. He could barely even remember what it was like. He did miss some things color being one of them. Oh how Sammy missed color everything here seemed dull in that sense and he missed people hearing him perform, but when he tried to think of what his life was like and the people he knew before- It was like he could feel the missing gaps. More feelings and things than faces or words or just detailed memories. 

It was the missing gaps that pained him. Ah! He suddenly snapped his fingers. He could give the hearts to the projectionist! That monster did have a fascination with them, but he mostly keeps to himself unless someone actively bothers him. Sammy turned back on the boat and started sailing in way of the nearest elevator. 

It was a pain getting the box down all the stairs. Stairs, elevators, stairs until finally reaching the projectionist's layer. Sammy stood on the last thing of stairs and plopped the box into the shallow river of ink. 

He wasn’t about to risk himself by walking in it. He didn’t even understand how the projectionist did so. After all most ink creatures tend to dissolve into the rest of the ink if they touch it. Sammy sat on the stairs waiting for the projectionist to enter the room. It didn’t take the strange projector headed man long. 

As soon as he saw Sammy he screeched running forward. Sammy quickly got up stepping back a few places. ” **Hang on- hang on-! I brought gifts my sheep.** ” Sammy gestures to the box. The projectionist stared at him for a moment the light blinding and flashing, before looking down at the box. 

The projectionist was like Bendy, Sammy noted, in the way that neither could talk vocally in any understandable manner. So instead have to rely on body language, gestures, and the few noises they could make. 

The projectionist didn’t purr, but Sammy could note that when he was calm the projection wheel calmed down to a gentle roll and click. It also seemed to speed up and make a grinding noise when he was upset. Usually when someone had bothered him. 

Right now the projectionist simply made the gentle clicking noise. Curious about the box. He looked up the flashing lights once more going into Sammy’s eyes before looking back down and opening the box. Revealing the only slightly squished box of hearts.

” **See? Just a gift.”** Sammy said calmly and went to walk off but the projectionist grabbed his arm with his hand. The bundle of ink and wires being stronger than Sammy expected. **”I do have to be off, you know”** work was never done in the lost one village. 

The clicking and whirring of the projector that made up the man's head got louder and quicker. As he began pulling Sammy back, trying to pull him into the inky river. ” **N-no no-no.** ” Sammy yelled in a panicked and fearful tone before the projector let go of his arm. Sammy took several steps further up the stairs and away from the projector before looking back at him. The whirring and click slowed to a still. ” **You sure change emotions on a dime don’t you**.” Sammy commented. 

The projectionist reached his hand to the top of the box pulling out one of the hearts and reaching it out to Sammy. 

” **Ah- no**. **I’m giving them to you I don’t want any back**.” Sammy paused for a moment. ” **Although considering the gift I would appreciate if you didn’t try and kill me in the future.”**

The Projectionist stared at him with the blinding light before looking away slightly with a tilt to his head as if confused or thinking.

” **Where you-? Not trying to kill me right now?”**

The Projectionist whirred in response. The reel speeding up for a moment before slowing back down. Maybe communication with him is a little more complicated than the fast reel meaning annoyance. 

” **Well, I’m sorry I tend to assume when something- someone grabs me that it plans on killing me**.” It was a fair assumption in the studio for the most part. With things like searchers and butcher gang members about in full force. 

The projectionist looked at him with that blinding light and Sammy covered his eyes out of frustration. Getting real tired of the constant blinding pain. When Sammy uncovered his eyes he was surprised to see the projectionist right in front of him. Causing the musician to visibly jump. 

He was close enough that Sammy could feel the glow of the projector on his ink-covered skin. The Projector still held a heart in his hand holding it out to Sammy. ” **you are very persistent. You know that.”** He sighed taking the heart from the part mechanical man. 

Sammy made a slight yelp sound when the Projectionist touched him again this time giving an affectionate hug, which Sammy found surprising. Then it dawned on him. 

Had Sammy accidentally made a romantic gesture to the Projector-headed fellow? After all, that was why Bendy gave the hearts to Sammy. Sammy felt his non-existent heartbeat in his chest. 

**”Uh- Listen.”** Sammy paused as a shiver went up his back as the Projectionist glided his clawed hands down him. **”I-”** Sammy wanted to explain to the projectionist that this was all a bit of a misunderstanding. 

He couldn’t deny the appeal- His experience with Bendy was riveting and Sammy was devoted in his entirety to the ink Demon. He would rather die than betray him.- still despite the Demon’s and Sammy’s romantic gestures towards each other neither had really stated their relationship towards each other one way or the other. Sammy was greatly tempted. The Projectionist was a far different beast than Bendy.

.

.

.

And he gave into that temptation by leaning into the Projectionist further. ” **Forgive me my Lord.”** Sammy mumbled mostly to himself, he felt want and desire, but shameful guilt at the same time. Sammy argued with his own emotions. 

Him and Bendy were not sworn to each other in any way. Neither had either agreed to monogamy. Sammy let out a gasp as he felt the cold wires from the projectionist wrap themselves around his wrists. They moved to bind his hand together behind his own back. A far different beast than Bendy Sammy reminded himself.   
  


Could Sammy easily break this bounds? As easily as he could go through walls if he really cared too. Did he want to not inherently, although part of him itched that he should. The Projectionist guided Sammy surprisingly gentle to lay against the floor before he sat on Sammy’s stomach looking down at him and running his claws down Sammy’s chest.   
  


The artist winced slightly at the claws a pleasurable grimace. He heard the film reel get faster again and the reel itself flickering like wild. Playing whatever old cartoon happened to be in the man's head. A Bendy cartoon no doubt.   
  


Would he feel hurt if Bendy had sex with someone else? Maybe a little- Sammy thought, but he felt that was more out of jealousy than any sort of commitment.   
  


Of course- Sammy thought the sides are different. Sammy was a devotee, a loyal servant to his Lord Bendy was like a generous god. Sammy should be devoted to him, but it certainly doesn’t have to go both ways.   
  


Something about that felt wrong. ” **Ah!”** Sammy let out a slight yell before the Projectionist covered his mouth. After waiting a moment he moved his hand away. ” **Claws were a little too deep there-”** Sammy huffed still with a stinging pain in his side. 

Sure as an ink creature they healed fast and death meant little unless done by specific means. Doesn’t mean getting claws dragged and inserted into your side doesn’t still hurt. The projector clicked in a way Sammy could only describe as a messed up laugh, clearly enjoying the pain he caused the artist. 

Sammy was less amused and far less patient with the Projectionist than he was with Bendy. Simply stated Bendy liked to cause pain as well, his sweet bites-but he could do something the projectionist couldn’t. Follow those stinging pains up with sweet kisses.   
  


Sammy felt a little bad thinking about that. It is certainly not the Projectionist's fault that he lacked anything in the facial department.   
  


The Projectionist moved further back on Sammy’s body so he could fiddle with undoing the buttons on Sammy’s pants. The musician felt much more revealed here than he did with Bendy.   
  


Sammy didn’t think of it the time with Bendy. He was confused at first about what his Lord wanted, but once he realized he was nervous, yes, but he felt safe? Reassured? He definitely didn’t feel. . . Self-conscious as he did now.   
  


As the Projectionist undid his pants Sammy pushed his legs together. **”Can we not?”** He paused for a moment as the Projectionist looked at with a seeming disappointment. The wires undid themselves and the Projectionist got up from where he sat on the musician's legs. **”Sorry I’m just- not feeling it.”**

Nothing felt quite as right, like it did with Bendy. 


	2. Announcement

I have decided to compile this series and will now post future works on it through this link or through the story "Ink Tainted Heart"

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957412/chapters/73743393>


End file.
